


Play Time

by whatimpunsexual



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Daddy Kink, Dantistache - Freeform, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Face-Sitting, Knifeplay, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, wilford warfstache - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatimpunsexual/pseuds/whatimpunsexual
Summary: Anti and Will decide to have some fun with their dear Darkiepoo.





	Play Time

Dark was careful not to move too much. He felt the cool blade of Anti's knife dig slightly into his skin and sucked in a deep breath. He was told not to move, and so he did his best to obey. He let out a soft moan in response to the pain.  
"Aw, does the little slut like it when my knife cuts him?" Anti smirked from his place over the dark entity. Dark took in Anti's form, only in black boxer briefs now, sitting gently over his stomach.  
The knife trailed over Dark's abdomen, not cutting now but close. Dark screwed his eyes shut, biting his lip.  
"Hey," Anti roughly grabbed his chin, causing the entity's eyes to reopen. "Look at Daddy when he's playing with you, Darkie."  
"Y-yes sir," Dark swallowed thickly.  
"Aw, starting without me, Anti?" A voice came from the door. Dark didn't have to look to know that it was Wilford.  
"Took you long enough, I wanted to have some fun."  
"Well you know that means you're going to be punished, Anti." Will made his way over, stripping down as he walked. By the time the mustached man was with the other two, he was completely nude. He climbed onto the bed, straddling Dark's chest, facing Anti.  
"Hey, Darkie, entertain me while I get him ready, won't you dear?" Will wiggled his ass a bit, in Dark's face. Dark took this as a sign that he could use his hands. He gripped Will's hips and tugged him closer. He barely registered that Will and Anti we're kissing above him and that Anti's weight had shifted to be rid of those black briefs.  
Dark licked his lips before his tongue found Will's hole, probing gently. The action gained a moan from the bubblegum ego, and Dark took that as a sign that he could continue.  
He hardly registered the popping noise of the cap of a bottle of lube until the cool liquid was being spread over his own cock. He pulled his tongue out of Wilford and moaned.  
"What are...what are you doing Wilford?"  
"Punishing our dear Anti," He grinned.  
Anti smirked. "By what, letting me ride our baby boy?"  
"Oh no," Will gently lowered Anti onto Dark's dick, earning simultaneous moans from them both. "Neither of you are allowed to move." He gently took the knife from Anti and kissed at his neck, the knife very close to cutting into the skin on his stomach.  
"Dark, did Daddy say to stop?"  
"N-No sir." Dark swallowed again, shaking a bit from the stimulation Anti had on his dick. He allowed his tongue to go back to Will's hole, gaining a breathy moan again. He tried not to pay attention to the warmth on his dick. The glitch's clenching hole was a sensation Dark hadn't felt lately, and especially not unmoving.  
Moments passed and Will began moving his own hips, begging for more than what Dark's tongue was giving him. Will took in the view in front of him. Anti was struggling to stay still.  
"W-Wilford, I can't...stay like this," the glitch's voice was tight, breathy moans escaping between words.  
"Say-ah...-again dear?" Will pressed further into Dark's face, moaning again. "What'd you -mmh-call me, baby?"  
"W-Wilford."  
"Try again. And maybe-oh, god, Dark, use your fingers- I'll let you move."  
Dark obliged, bringing a finger up to join his tongue in Wilford's hole. The additional penetration caused Will to take in a breath and let out a groan.  
"P-please, daddy let me move. I'll do anything."  
"Any-ah-thing?" Will smirked, leaning forward to kiss the glitch.  
Anti nodded against his lips, moaning desperately. Will pulled back and gently dug the knife into the skin on Anti's abdomen. "Then put on a show for me. Each time you fail to entertain me, you'll get a cut, baby. Make daddy proud. Go ahead, ride our baby for your daddy."  
Anti nodded eagerly, beginning slowly to move his hips. He let out a loud moan at the much needed stimulation. The movement caused Dark to let out a groan into Will's ass.  
"D-Daddy, faster," Dark breathed, a second finger penetrating Will.  
Will smirked, pushing himself down on Dark's fingers. "You heard our baby, Anti, go ahead; go faster."  
"Ah..." Anti obliged, bouncing on Dark's cock with ease. He was almost incapable of forming words. "Daddy, ah...hah, I'm gonna-"  
"You're this close already, baby? How about you try without touching yourself. Go ahead. Get off on just our Darkie's dick, baby boy."  
"Hnnn," Anti whined, his nails dug into Dark's skin and he bounced harder, jaw hanging slack as he moaned unabashedly, unashamed. As he got closer and closer, the octaves of his voice rose. Dark was groaning beneath them both, although muffled by Will's ass in his face. Will kept an amused smirk, pumping himself in time with Anti's rhythm.  
"Ah...damn," Will moaned and arched further into Dark's tongue. "Daddy's close, too, babies."  
"D-Does-ah, ah- that-hnn- mean--?"  
"Oh, yeah, Anti baby, go on." Will flicked his wrist and threw the knife onto the floor. "Give me a show. Cum for me, baby."  
At the command, Anti couldn't hold back. He threw his head back with a loud cry, releasing and splattering white over Will, and Dark's abdomen.  
Dark let out a groan as well, thrusting his hips up and into Anti as he finished inside of him, Anti's moans quieted a little bit as he pulled himself off of Dark's softening dick. He lowered his head to take Will into his mouth.  
The dual stimulation of Dark's tongue and two fingers in his ass, and Anti's mouth on his dick didn't allow Will to last long. He gripped Anti's hair and his hips jerked forward to release deep in his throat with a moan.  
Once they all settled down and cleaned up, it was Wilford to suggest, "We should do that again sometime."  
Neither of the others could disagree.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow my first smut in a long time especially posted on a public forum I hope y'all enjoy this absolute mess


End file.
